


Invisible sign

by Megami_Mayuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Gen, Suicide Attempt, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megami_Mayuki/pseuds/Megami_Mayuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebagai seorang ayah Masaomi hanya berpikir, menjadikan Seijuurou sempurna adalah cara membuat putranya bahagia. Namun, pria itu lupa. Ada yang jauh dibutuhkan putranya dari pada sebuah kesempurnaan. Dan Seijuurou membuka matanya dengan cara yang menyakitkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible sign

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata

Langkah kakinya tegas syarat dengan wibawa di sana. Walaupun tak bersua sosoknya yang gagah berjalan menyusuri lorong itu tetap menguarkan aura kewibawaan. Setelan jas yang biasanya melekat rapi pada tubuhnya kini sedikit berantakan. Dasi yang ia kenakan juga sedikit mengendur. Memang tidak sampai merusak tampilan luarnya, tapi hal ini sedikit menyimpang dari kesan bermartabat seorang Akashi Masaomi.

Untuk kali ini saja pria paruh baya itu tak peduli. Semakin kaki berbalut celana bahan itu menelusuri lorong tersebut semakin mata coklatnya menangkap sosok perawat dan dokter dengan seragam kebesaran mereka yang berwarna putih. Sekali lagi pria itu tak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika bau obat yang menyengat mulai mengganggu indera penciuman. Atau suara pasien yang terdengar sayup di indera pendengarannya. Akashi Masaomi sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sejak mendiang istrinya diketahui menderita penyakit kanker, rumah sakit bukanlah tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Seingatnya terakhir kali ke sini adalah saat melihat mendiang istrinya menghembuskan napas. Toh tak ke rumah sakit pun, ia masih sanggup untuk membayar dokter pribadi yang sanggup dipanggil 24 jam. Tapi sepertinya, untuk kali ini Akashi Masaomi terpaksa harus mengunjungi tempat ini dengan berbagai pengalaman pahit di dalamnya.

Langkah kaki pria hampir berusia 50 tahun itu terhenti pada salah satu kamar pasien VIP bernomor 306. Ditatapnya sekilas nama pasien yang tertera di samping pintu. Hatinya serasa teriris melihat nama yang sangat ia hafal tertera di sana. Nama putranya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Kepala keluarga Akashi itu menutup pintu kamar pasien itu perlahan. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan bercat putih itu. Masih sama sejak terakhir kali pria itu datang kemarin malam. Tatapannya terarah sejenak pada sofa yang dua hari lalu masih bersih kini sudah terisi berbagai barang. Beberapa karangan bunga, beberapa parcel buah dan sekantong makanan kecil teronggok di sana, buah tangan dari 6 muda mudi seusia putranya.

Mata _hazel_ itu kini bertumpu pada sesosok pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang tengah ruangan tersebut. Mata _ruby_ yang biasa bersiborok dengan manik _hazel_ -nya kini tengah tertutup kulit kelopak matanya. Helain merahnya yang lembut sedikit berantakan, efek terlalu lama kepalanya berbaring. Wajah yang selama 19 tahun yang ia ikuti perubahannya terlihat pucat. Sekilas tak ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu, jika saja tak ada selang infus yang menancap di tangan kanan dan perban yang melilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Diduduk tubuhnya di atas kursi lipat tepat di samping tempat tidur putra semata wayangnya. Pria itu tak berbicara apapun, hanya memandang wajah putranya dengan tatapan pedih. Hanya suara hembusan napas Seijuurou dan tetesan cairan infus yang mengisi keheningan. Sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu mata _ruby_ itu tak pernah terbuka. Yang meyakinkan Masaomi kalau kondisi putra tunggalnya baik-baik saja adalah rona yang sedikit demi sedikit kembali, menggantikan kulit pucatnya yang tiga hari yang lalu sudah sepucat mayat.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya putranya akan melakukan tindakan bodoh semacam ini. Ya, bodoh dan memalukan jika Masaomi berkomentar apabila terjadi pada orang lain. Tapi apakah ia masih bisa berkata seperti itu jika hal itu menimpa dirinya, menimpa darah dagingnya?

Malam itu, tiga hari yang lalu, ia baru menyelesai rapat perusahaan. Lelah. Harus ia akui, tubuh yang telah berusia setengah abadnya sudah tidak sebugar dulu. Yang ia inginkan saat itu hanyalah kembali ke rumah dan membaringkan diri barang sejenak. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan ponsel pintarnya berdering. Ia masih ingat suara _maid_ yang meneleponnya bergetar, mengabari dirinya penuh kepanikan. Putranya, Akashi Seijuurou ditemukan mencoba bunuh diri di kamar mandi dengan mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan _cutter_.

Ia marah –pada putranya. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Perasaan pria itu berkecamuk. Akashi Masaomi merasa gagal. Menjadi sempurna adalah kewajiban yang harus dijalankan bagi keluarga Akashi, tapi bahkan menjalankan kewajiban dsarnya sebagai orang tua, sebagai ayah ia tidak mampu. Kenapa ia tidak pernah sadar akan apa yang dirasakan Seijuurou selama ini?

.

_Kapan terakhir kali Masaomi melihat Seijuurou tersenyum?_

Sebelum Shiori meninggal rumah besar keluarga Akashi selalu dihiasi tawa dan senyum lebar Seijuurou. Walaupun Masaomi selalu mewajibkannya mengikuti berbagai kursus, Seijuurou masih bisa tersenyum menikmati masa kanak-kanak. Kepergian Shiori tidak hanya meninggalkan luka tetapi juga membawa senyum itu menghilang. Putranya bahkan tidak menangis saat pemakaman. Masaomi tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Tidak menunjukkan kelemahan di saat apapun adalah suatu keharusan bagi seorang Akashi, pikirnya. Dia tidak sadar Akashi Seijuurou hanyalah anak berumur 9 tahun yang butuh sandaran. Dia bahkan tidak sadar senyum yang ditunjukkan Seijuurou padanya bukan lagi senyum tulus hanya senyum kosong tanpa perasaan.

.

_Kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Seijuurou?_

Masaomi tidak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara pada Seijuurou. Kapan terakhir kali mereka mengobrol layaknya ayah dan anak? Bukan obrolan –ah itu tidak dapat disebut obrolan –pembicaraan yang hanya mengungkit tentang prestasi dan estetika seorang Akashi. Entah sudah sejak kapn ia bertukar kabar dengan putranya. 3 tahun? 5 tahun? 10 tahun? Masaomi tidak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kai menanyakan bagaimana sekolahmu atau sekedar 'lain kali ajaklah temanmu ke rumah.'

.

_Kapan terakhir kali ia meluangkan waktunya untuk Seijuurou?_

Bekerja dan mengurus perusahaan adalah prioritas utama seorang Akashi Masaomi. Bekerja. Bekerja. Dan bekerja. Tanpa ia sadari intensitas waktu yang ia berikan pada putranya mulai menghilang. Bahkan ketika Seijuurou meneleponnya, mengundangnya untuk melihat pertandingan final basket sewaktu SMP ia dengan tegas menolak. "Tanpa ayah datang pun seharusnya kau mampu memenangkan pertandingan mudah sepele seperti itu," katanya kala itu. Sejak saat itu Seijuurou tidak pernah memintanya datang dalam kegiatan apapun. Waktu itu Masaomi tidak menyadari bukan itu yang diinginkan putranya. Seijuurou hanya ingin mengingatkan atensi dirinya pada Masaomi, mengatakan, "Ayah, perhatikan aku walau hanya sebentar."

.

_Kapan terakhir kali ia memuji Seijuurou?_

Seperti yang selalu Masaomi tanamkan dalam dirinya, dalam diri putra tunggalnya, unggul dalam semua bidang adalah kewajiban seorang Akashi. Tapi pernahkan ia memuji atas apa yang Seijuurou raih? Hanya sekedar untuk berkata 'aku bangga padamu.' Masaomi tidak pernah ingat. Yang paling ia ingat adalah tamparan pada pipi kiri putranya dan ucapan 'Kau mempermalukan Akashi, Seijuurou.' saat kepala keluarga Akashi itu mendengar berita kekalahan pemuda berambut merah itu saat final pertandingan _Winter Cup_ di tahun pertama SMU-nya.

.

_Kenapa ia tak pernah sadar Masaomi telah merenggut milik putranya yang paling berharga?_

Basket adalah satu-satunya ia ijinkan Seijuurou mainkan secara bebas. Awalnya itu adalah cara agar Seijuurou dapat terus mengenang sang ibunda. Masaomi tahu, basket adalah salah satu bentuk kasih sayang pada putra mereka. Tapi sayangnya waktu yang semakin berlalu membuatnya lupa. Pria itu memerintahkan Seijuurou berhenti bermain basket saat sudah mendekati bangku kelas 3 SMU. Sudah saatnya Seijuurou mulai mengemban tugas dan kewajiban yang lebih besar, menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarga. Toh meskipun serius dalam basket Seijuurou tak akan menjadi pebasket profesional. Takdirnya adalah meneruskan kepemimpinannya dalam perusahaan keluarga. Masaomi tidak sadar, Seijuurou mencintai basket lebih dari yang ia duga. Basket adalah satu-satunya alasan Seijuurou untuk tetap hidup.

.

_Kenapa tak menyadari ketika Seijuurou mulai tak menghabiskan makanannya?_

Makan malam bersama adalah satu dari sedikit tradisi yang keluarga Akashi masih lestarikan. Bahkan ketika Seijuurou sudah absen dari kediaman itu selama 3 tahun untuk meneruskan pendidikan di Kyoto. Ketika ia kembali ke rumah itu untuk kuliah di Univeritas Tokyo hal itu tidak pernah berubah. Rumput laut dan jahe merah adalah makanan yang Seijuurou tak akan pernah sentuh. Masaomi tahu tentang hal itu. Karena itu ia tidak marah ketika suatu hari Seijuurou tidak menghabiskan makanannya ketika koki baru menghidangkan makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Di hari berikutnya ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut ketika putranya menyisakan sebagian makanannya dengan alasan porsinya terlalu banyak untuknya. Masaomi juga tidak mengatakan apapun saat Seijuurou masih menyisakan setengah makanaannya dengan alasan dia sedang tidak bernafsu. Dia juga tidak bertanya saat Seijuurou mulai tak datang ke meja makan dengan alasan pekerjaan dan tugas yang menumpuk. Dia juga tak pernah mengatakan apapun ketika mata _hazel_ -nya tak menangkap sosok Seijuurou yang tak pernah datang ke meja makan. Masaomi bahkan tak menyadari pergelangan tangan Seijuurou terasa lebih kecil dari biasanya.

.

_Kenapa ia tidak menyadari ada yang berbeda pada perilaku Seijuurou sehari-hari?_

Masaomi bukan tidak menyadari ketika melihat perilaku Seijuurou akhir-akhir ini. Ia hanya tidak pernah berpikir akan hal aneh yang mungkin terjadi. Ia tidak pernah menduga perubahan kecil Seijuurou akan membawanya pada peristiwa hari ini. Andai saja ia bertanya ketika melihat kantung mata melingkar hampir setiap hari di bawah manik _ruby_ itu. Andai saja ia bertanya sebelum mata _hazel_ -nya terbiasa melihat Seijuurou memakai baju berlengan panjang, walau di hari panas sekalipun.

_._

_Kenapa ia tidak segera bertindak saat rumor tentang putranya mulai beredar?_

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Seijuurou _-sama_ melamun di kamarnya."

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja membaca puisi yang ditulis Seijuurou _-sama_ ketika membersihkan kamarnya. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya tapi isinya kelihatan gelap sekali. Membicarakan tentang kematian, atau hal semacam itu."

"Kemarin waktu aku membersihkan kamar mandi Seijuurou _-sama_ aku melihat bercak merah seperti darah. Sejuurou _-sama_ sedang terluka ya?"

"Aku bahkan pernah melihat Seijuurou _-sama_ berbicara pada dirinya sendiri."

Saat pertama kali mendengar gosip itu ada desiran tak tenang hinggap di relung hati pria pemimpin keluarga Akashi itu. Perasaannya tak tenang. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama insting ayahnya mengatakan putranya tak baik-baik saja. Seharusnya ia tak serta merta hanya menegur dan membentak _maid_ yang menyebarkan gosip itu. Seharusnya ia tak hanya menyuruh Tanaka –kepala pelayan yang ia pekerjakan untuk menanyakan kondisi putra. Seharusnya ia mengetuk pintu kamar dan melihat sendiri kondisi putranya.

Ya, seharusnya. Hanya kata itu yang mampu Masaomi katakan pada dirinya sendiri. Ya. Seharusnya. Jika yang seharusnya itu ia lakukan, _Kami-sama_ tak perlu menunjukkan kesalahannya melalui putranya yang bertindak untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia tak pernah menyadari, tanda itu ada. Bahwa Akashi Seijuurou tak baik-baik saja selama ini. Bahwa ada beban dan kesedihan dalam benak darah dagingnya.

Masaomi marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Marah pada putranya sendiri. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Kecewa adalah yang mendominasi saat ini. Kecewa pada dirinya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang suami. Bahkan untuk melaksanakan wasiat istrinya, menjaga putra semata wayang mereka saja ia tak mampu. Masih benarkah ia selama ini memaksa Seijuurou menjadi sempurna?

Masaomi menatap wajah pucat putra. Digunakan jemarinya untuk menyisir helaian poni merah berantakan putranya ke sisi. Dibelainya helain merah putra perlahan. Sudah berapa lama ia tak mengelus kepala putranya? Masaomi tersenyum kecut. Sekali lagi menyadari betapa waktu terlampu lama memisahkan dirinya dengan Seijuurou. Memisahkan putranya dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Tangan itu kembali berpindah membelai pipi tirus putra semata wayangnya. Tanpa ragu dikecup dahi Seijuurou lembut.

"Cepatlah bangun, Sei. Maafkan ayah."

* * *

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gaje? Aneh? Saya tahu.
> 
> Sebenarnya fanfic ini saya buat untuk event #WSPD2015. Tapi berhubung tak sempat publish pas deadline, ya sudahlah T^T
> 
> Fanfiksi ini saya tulis terinspirasi dari beberapa artikel tentang gejala bunuh diri di internet. Satu hal yang ngena di hati saya, tanda itu ada lho kalau kita perhatian.
> 
> Semoga dengan ini kita semakin peduli dan perhatian pada orang yang ada di sekitar kita. Bahkan sebuah pertanda kecil pada sesuatu yang besar kalau kita mampu menangkapnya.
> 
> Saya minta maaf atas segala bentuk kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam fanfiksi ini


End file.
